The Doll Called Sylthfarn
by xXDollMasterHisokaXx
Summary: [ON HIATUS!]Farin Wanijima, a leaf ninja who went missing a year ago, suddenly returns to her village of Konoha. She has no memory of what happened to her or why she carries a strange doll with her now. But this is no ordinary doll... SasukexOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: First attempt. Please be nice. Or don't. I don't care.

Summary: Farin Wanijima, a leaf ninja who went missing a year ago, suddenly returns to her village of Konoha. She has no memory of what happened to her or why she carries a strange doll with her now. But this is no ordinary doll...

_Sylthfarn talking in Farin's head_

_Farin answering back._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl of twelve slowly opened her pale eyes. She found herself in a forest she did not recognize. She rose to her knees and slowly looked at her surroundings. A small stream gurgled just a few feet from where she lay. She crawled over to the water and drank a few handfuls. She slowly stood on uneasy feet and looked over to where she had awoken. She was confused to discover a doll lying on its side. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a male doll with white hair much like her own. He had beautiful crystal blue eyes and creamy white skin. He was wearing an elegant black kimono with red cherry blossoms decorating it. Underneath he wore black pants and black dress shoes.

The girl felt a strong need to keep this doll with her, as if she needed him. She felt a soothing aura emit from the doll that confused her a bit. "I think I'll name you... Sylthfarn." If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that the doll smiled at his name. She held Sylthfarn close to her as she started the long trek home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hung upside down from a tree branch. He, along with his two friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, was bored out of his mind. Kakashi, their sensei, was late again for their tranning session. Naruto, impatient as he was, mumbled angrily to himself. "Stupid Kakashi-sensei.. I'm so bored." Sasuke sighed. Naruto's whining was begin to annoy him greatly. He stood up. "Hey, dobe. If you're so bored, then let's spar." Naruto flipped off the tree branch and grinned. "Sure, Sasuke. Prepare to lose." Sasuke smirked. "In your dreams, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke bowed to each other before going all out. Naruto charged at Sasuke and tried to land a few blows, only to be easily dodged by the Uchiha. "Too slow.." Sasuke swiflt kicked Naruto in the back, sending him flying. Naruto landed none too gracefully on his haunches. "Not bad, teme." Sasuke smirked and jumped into the air, planning to land a drop kick to Naruto's vulnerable head. Naruto barely dodged just in time and grabbed Sasuke's foot, tripping him up. Sasuke quickly wrenched his ankle free from Naruto's grasp and was about to tackle him when they heard Sakura exclaim, "Oh my gosh! Guys, come quick!"

Sasuke hurried to where Sakura stood with her back turned, Naruto following behind. Sakura pointed to an object laying near the edge of the woods. A girl with long silver hair and clutching a doll to her chest was lying, motionless, with a few cuts and scratches on her legs. "Is.. is she alive?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke walked over to the girl and felt her neck for a pulse. It was faint, but there. "She's fine. Just unconscious."

Naruto came over to look at the girl. "I wonder what happened to her..?" Sasuke picked the girl up gently and turned around to see Kakashi walking to them. "Sorry I'm late you three, I was... oh my.." Kakashi stopped in midsentence when he saw the young girl in Sasuke's arms. "It can't be.." Naruto looked at his sensei suspiciously. "Do you know this girl, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded slowly. "Her name is Farin Wanijima. She disappeared a year ago."

Sasuke looked at the doll that the girl called Farin held. His eyes narrowed as he felt a strange aura surround it. He sensed the girl's life was in danger, but he wasn't quite sure why. "Sasuke, come with me. We have to take her to the fourth Hokage." Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura waited outside the fourth Hokage's until Sasuke and Kakashi came out. Kakashi looked behind him and said, "It's alright. You can come out." Farin shyly came out from behind Kakashi and bowed, holding the doll to her chest. "H-Hello. My name is F-Farin Wanijima." Naruto grinned and shook her hand politely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!" Karin giggled softly. "Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled and introduced herself as well. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that handsome doll?" Sakura asked, pointing to Sylthfarn. Farin smiled and hugged the doll. "He was lying beside me when I woke up. His name is Sylthfarn."

"We both agreed that Farin will stay with Sasuke until she can find her own place." Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. "The great Sasuke Uchiha is going to share his home with a woman he doesn't even know? This heartless teme?! It's a sign of the apocolypse! Everyone take evasive action!" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and turned to Farin. "You don't mind, do you?" Farin smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

"Farin is also to be the fourth member of squad seven." Sakura hugged Farin tightly. "Cool! I won't be the only girl in this team!" Farin smiled. "Alright. I've cancelled training today due to how late it is and how tired you all must be. I'll see you tomorrow." The four nodded and headed off in three different directions, Sakura to her home, Naruto to Ichiraku's, and Sasuke and Farin to Uchiha Manor. Sasuke was quiet the whole walk, but Farin was secretly having a conversation with Sylthfarn in her head. No, she wasn't crazy. The doll was actually responding to her.

_Sasuke seems nice, but he so very quiet._

_His whole family was slaughtered by his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. How would you feel if that happened to you?_

_I don't know... I've never had a family..._

They arrived shortly afterward. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked politely. Farin shook her head. "No, Master Uchiha. I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke nodded and asked Farin to follow him. He led her upstairs into a hallway filled with doors. He stopped by the last door on the left and opened the it. "This is where you will stay. You may bathe in the bathroom behind that door. If you need anything, my room is right across the hall. Goodnight, Miss Farin." He quietly shut the door behind him.

Farin's pale eyes explored the room slowly. There was one word that could describe this room perfectly. Blue. The bed was blue, the walls were blue, the curtains were blue. The floors had the usual soft tatami mats, and a desk sat in a corner of the room if one wished to read or work. There was a door to the far right that was obviously the bathroom. Farin sat Sylthfarn on the bed." I'll be back after my bath, alright? Don't go anywhere." Farin entered the bathroom and took a nice steaming bath that soothed her aching muscles.

When Farin returned, Sylthfarn was gone. She quickly glanced around the room to see him sitting at the desk in the corner. She let out a sigh of relief and went to retrieve him. "I told you to stay put.." she said softly to her doll. She climbed into the soft bed and felt her eyes grow heavy. Before she fell asleep, she could hear Sylthfarn's voice echoe in her head. "Goodnight, Farin..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter one. I know it's sort and not a lot has happened yet, but it's my first attempt and I promise it will get better. Please Review!


End file.
